Concertando Os Pedaços
by Ginagleekgeek
Summary: Grissom e Sara antes e depois de Dead Doll.


Um cheiro de café invadia seus sentidos. Primeiro por ser um cheiro delicioso.

Segundo por saber quem o preparava.

Abriu os braços lembrando-se da noite anterior, as evidências da reconciliação estavam em toda a casa: Lençóis amassados, em cima da cara.

Roupas jogadas no caminho. Ouvindo passos em direção ao quarto, Sara fingiu estar dormindo... Ela sabia tinha essa técnica com ele. Era tão mais fácil falar de amor, quando não tem a pessoa amada ouvindo.

Sara logo percebeu isso. De vez em quando fingia que estava dormindo, somente para aumentar sua certeza sobre o amor de Grissom.

Grissom sentiu a respiração calculada, quando ela 'dormia' desse jeito era sinal que estava fingindo.

Demorou cada passo, para que a espera de olhos fechados a atormentasse, de forma gostosa...

Sabia que a tendência de quem fingia estar dormindo era de descobrir algo. Mas com Sara era diferente, ele conseguia falar mil coisas de amor enquanto ela estava de olhos fechados.

Grissom caminhou até a beira da cama, dando-se conta da lingerie que Sara estava usando na noite passada.

Abriu um sorriso, ao lembrar-se da bagunça que ia ter que limpar. Pois não era justo deixar a empregada limpar aquele quarto. Livrando-se dos pensamentos em limpeza e organização.

Correu os olhos das longas pernas de Sara...

Parte dela estava escondida pelo Edredom, Outra parte estava lá. Pedindo para ser tocada. Vendo que já era tempo suficiente. Ele deitou-se do lado...

GG: Tão linda dormindo.

A deitou na cama; Beijando sua cintura, de leve continuamente, como ela gostava.

Sara aninhava o cabelo de Grissom, tentando não dar gritos, enquanto ele abocanhava seu seio com a boca. E acariciava o outro.

Nunca a deixando sem prazer, em nenhuma área.

Ele sabia onde tocar, para levá-la a loucura. E ela sabia disso. Não resistia, deixava seus instintos e Grissom comandarem, pelo menos naquele momento de especial.

Sara fechava os olhos.

Quando ouviu o telefone de Grissom tocar. Ele parou devagar, olhou de modo triste para ela. Como se o olhar pedisse desculpas. No celular era uma mensagem da Catherine.

"Venha logo, Noite cheia. Caso Miniatura, novidades"

Grissom que até aquele momento, tinha odiado a interrupção, olhou para a mensagem. Não tendo uma boa intuição sobre aquilo.

Era uma pessoa de ter várias intuições corretas, essa dizia, para ele dar uma desculpa e não aparecer.

Juntamente com Sara. Mas como todo cientista, procurava ignorar coisas que não podia explicar.

SS: O que houve?

Disse Sara com os olhos preocupados.

Grissom, sorriu e olhou fundo no brilho dos olhos de Sara. Sara riu. Mas sabia que tinha algo errado. Ficou mais séria.

SS: Grissom, Eu te conheço muito bem. Me diz, O que houve?

GG: Sabe aquelas intuições para não fazer algo?

SS: Sei, tipo sexto sentido, ou intuição feminina.

GG: Bem, Homens também têm intuição desse tipo.

SS: Sei, hum... Quer me contar a verdade?

GG: Temos que ir. Mas é que a Cath me mandou uma mensagem dizendo ter novidades sobre o Assassino das Miniaturas.

Sara agora em tom profissional, puxa mais o lençol e tenta arrumar o cabelo bagunçado.

SS: Bem, pode ser mais um caso. Ou uma descoberta. Aliás, você ainda não me contou como o Hodgens conseguiu descobrir o elemento em comum na maquete. Diz meio divertida.

GG: Eu também não sei, ás vezes ele me surpreende. Dessa vez foi positivamente.

SS: Bem, vou tomar banho. O senhor nem pense em vir junto, demora mais.

Diz saindo da cama para o banheiro. Ele por uns instantes se esquece do mau presságio.

Era uma sorte, ter uma mulher como aquela do seu lado. Tanto no lado pessoal tanto no profissional.

Pegou algumas coisas e foi tomar banho no banheiro mais simples. O do corredor. Já que a Madame tinha pego o dele.

Ele riu com o pensamento. Ela podia pegar o que quiser.

Ele estava completamente entregue.

Há muito tempo não conseguia dizer não. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por outra mensagem agora de Brass.

Decidiu ligar para Catherine. Para se informar melhor.

CW: Gil? Tá vivo, já ia mandar o Brass na sua casa. Mas aí, pensei bem, Você poderia estar com companhia de alguma amiga. Heather. hum...

GG: Catherine.

Grissom tenta argumentar algo, mas não poderia falar a verdade. Sabia que isso machucava Sara. Mas ela sabia que no coração dele, não tinha outra mulher.

Pelo menos, foi o que ele deixou bem claro na noite anterior.

GG: Quais são as novidades?

CW: Não sei exatamente. É uma pista sobre uma das crianças do Ernie.

GG: Já estou indo.

CW: Bem, isso é com você. Tenho que ir para casa. Combinei assistir um filme com a Lindsay... Digamos que paciência não é o forte dela. Então tô indo. Brass tá aqui na cena, mas eu não vou processar nada!

GG: Eita mal humor! Hum... Diz Grissom esfregando os olhos e olhando para o relógio. Catherine aproveitou o gancho e começou a reclamar de Sara.

CW: Bem, pelo visto vocês dois saíram do mapa. eu estou de folga, sabia?

GG: Desculpe o atraso, já vou estar aí. No caminho eu aviso a Sara. Não precisa ligar e incomodar.

CW: Bem, agora eu sou um incômodo? E desde quando você liga para alguém além de você? Pergunta Catherine divertida. Percebendo que não obteria uma resposta.

CW: Bem, então vá 'incomodar' a Sara você. Minha dose de estraga prazeres tá boa por hoje. Grissom nem percebe quando as palavras escapam:

GG: Você não imagina o quanto.

CW: Ouvi você falando algo?

GG: Nada, é a estática. Bom filme.

Disse Grissom desligando antes de qualquer réplica.

Sara saía do banho, Já vestida com a simplicidade de costume.

Ela sorriu enquanto passava secador no cabelo, não era uma forma de beleza. Era que Sara detestava sair de cabelo molhado.

GG: Eu tava com uma idéia.

SS: Qual idéia?

GG:Vamos em um carro só hoje.

SS: Enlouqueceu? Pergunta Sara assustada com a atitude.

GG: Já reparou no que passa todo dia por nós?

SS: Sim, Isso nunca te afeta.

GG: Sabe, Sei que você sabe guardar segredo. Sara concordou com um riso que exorcizava qualquer pensamento ruim.

SS: Diz. Não fica com essa cara de pastel.

GG: Tem dias, que dá vontade de largar tudo, mas eu sei que é só um pensamento maluco de um turno dobrado.

SS: Quem sabe? Diz Sara calmamente, quase esquecendo-se que estava atrasada. Grissom sorriu.

GG: Amo minha profissão! Sabe disso.

SS: Talvez você ame mais a segurança que ela te dá do que a própria profissão...

Sara colocou os sapatos, ia saindo deixando um Grissom meio alheio... Então ela voltou e deu um carinhoso na testa...

Ele segurou sua mão. Isso entre eles.

Era mais que carinho. Era quase uma troca de segredos.

Somente através do simples toque de pele, contato entre olhos...

Ou qualquer coisa que somente eles entenderiam.

Grissom saiu logo em seguida, com aquele sentimento de volta.

Uma duas horas depois.

SS: O assassino das miniaturas?

Depois de alguns segundos, Grissom deu as instruções sobre o caso para Sara.

GG: Todo seu, Querida.

Sara assustou-se com "querida" na frente de David.

O bom foi que o Assistente Do Legista, era desligado. Grissom realmente estava estranho. Laboratório.

Grissom contava para uma Catherine muito mais tranqüila depois de ver seu filme com Lindsay que achou uma Impressão Digital nas roupas do boneco.

Ela se impressiona com o fato de nas outras maquetes não existir, fibras, DNA, principalmente impressão digital. Era um ótimo sinal.

Talvez a jornada do Assassino das Maquetes estivesse terminando.

Pensa Catherine.

Nick respirou aliviado vendo o helicóptero decolar.

Olhou para Catherine e reparou a mesma expressão.

Lembrou de quando pensou que ia perder a amiga, como tinha ficado nervoso até que tinha achado o papel com a provável localização de Sara.

Aquilo fez com que ele voltasse a realidade.

Grissom tinha ficado mais perdido do que qualquer um. Fazia telefonemas e não parava um segundo pra nada. A prioridade era ela.

Greg não quis pensar no pior. Porque sabia que ia perder o controle se lembrasse dos momentos com Sara.

Sara acordou confusa. Era tudo amarelo e barulhento. Seus olhos ainda estavam embasados quando abriu devagar.

Quando Nick olhou para aquele reflexo de luz, correu até ela e foi como um bálsamo.

Quando por um segundo Grissom correu até o corpo de alguém que tinha se perdido e cavou desesperadamente tentando ver se era Sara.

Quando viu que não. Foi como se uma corrente elétrica que tinha invadido seu corpo fosse embora momentaneamente...

Até perceber que podia ser ela. Que estava desidratada, fraca... Possivelmente com fraturas devido ao design da maquete.

Sentiu uma tontura, mas precisa ser forte por ela. Sara estava sendo muito forte aguentando, ele tinha certeza.

Ele precisava fazer o mesmo.

Sara acordou confusa. Era tudo amarelo e barulhento. Seus olhos ainda estavam embasados quando abriu devagar.

Toda aquela ansiedade tinha ido embora. Grissom estava ali do seu lado.

Ficou tão relaxada que pensou em voltar a fechar os olhos. Porque estava exausta. Mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Aqueles olhos azuis, quase molhados de preocupação e carinho.

Ele segurou sua mão e riu pra ela. Foi quando ele viu ele olhando para os paramédicos.

Vendo se Hank estava ali. Ela deu Graças a Deus que não.

Era um momento tão bonito. Estava viva e ao lado do homem que amava. Apesar de estar cercada de amigos do ex-namorado.

Era não ligou.

No mundo inteiro, eram só eles dois.

Ele sussurrou que não ia a lugar nenhum.

E não foi mesmo. Grissom não dormia, não comia. Só ficava do lado dela no hospital.

Se algum dia teve dúvidas sobre os sentimentos de Grissom.

Tinham desaparecido depois do seqüestro.

Ele pensava em como Sara estava calada naqueles dias.

Os pesadelos que costumava ter como cenário principal sua infância agora eram sobre chuva, deserto, animais ferozes que podiam sentir uma presa próxima.  
Só o pensamento fazia Grissom tremer.

Tinha ficado tão absorto em trabalho naqueles meses...  
Os turnos diferentes.

Os comentários. Tudo estava pesando nos dois.  
Sempre soube que Sara era especial.

Mas nunca pensara que podia realmente viver lado ao lado com uma mulher e ser feliz.

Na realidade ele pensou que depois de sua mãe ter sido tão maravilhosa pra ele. Nenhuma outra mulher era tolerável.

Mas Sara tinha um jeito de lidar com ele, com os problemas de convivência dele. Era tão ou até mais asseada do que ele.

E ele a amava profundamente. Mais do que tudo.  
Aquelas horas de sofrimento pensando na possibilidade de perdê-la deixou tudo muito mais claro.

Não ia começar uma família grande com a idade que tinha. Mas podia ter uma família pequena. Ele e Sara.

Mas tudo o que Sara pensava sobre casamento veio em sua mente e quase o fez mudar de idéia.

Mas lembrou que ela não tinha exatamente algo contra casamento, ela tinha algo contra fazer coisas de acordo com a tradição, ou por causa da tradição.  
Tinha que fazer alguma coisa diferente.

O relacionamento deles era diferente em todos os níveis imagináveis.

Então o pedido tinha que ser algo diferente também.

Observou ela acordando. Era uma parte de sua rotina. Era devagar e adorável.

SS: Ficou a o tempo todo?

GG: Como você está?

SS: Bem, na medida do possível.

GG: Fico feliz.

SS: Voc está preocupado com alguma coisa, no ?

GG: Vamos... Tirar umas frias?

SS: Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estou cheia de casos.

SS: Parece que pro pessoal de dia eu sou uma espécie de Santa que eles pedem ajuda pra qualquer coisa que aparece.

Ele riu pela primeira vez em semanas.

GG: Eu queria você fora desse clima por uns tempos.

SS: Pra onde poderíamos ir?

GG: Para esse lugar fora da cidade. Tem um Hotel pequeno, mas limpo e confortável.

SS: O que tem de to especial nele?

GG: Hm... Ele tem uma criadouro de abelhas perto.

SS: Ah, a sua pesquisa. Com você, nem férias é realmente.

GG: Não isso. Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa na estufa.

SS: Sexo na estufa, Gil... Eu não quero nenhum ferro penetrando em mim. Com exceção do seu claro.

GG: Não por isso, boba. Algo que eu gostaria de te pedir. Quer ir?

SS: Claro que eu vou.


End file.
